Multiverse
by Karsten69
Summary: Follow as Sora travels through many new worlds starting with Bleach but goes through a lot of others on his way to the core of madness.


Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts they belong to Disney and Square-enix. I do not own bleach, bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. I do not own any other series that might be written in future chapters. Also first Fanfiction about adventure and it all started with a conversation with a friend of mine…

First world **bleach**…

* * *

The meeting

Sora was bored out of his mind that day as he, Donald and Goofy just silently flew through space with no place to go. No new worlds they had discovered that needed to be rescued, no calls from any of their friends so no danger was near at the moment. A day where nothing interesting seemed to happen.

"Donald isn't there anything to do today?" The young keyblade master asked his magician friend, "It is so dull."

"You got to be happy that nothing major or bad happened so enjoy the peace." A sour answer came from a duck dressed in weird clothes who always seemed short-tempered. The reason of his foul mood was of course the third member of their party, the knight Goofy.

Of course goofy was only goofing around in his normal everyday goofiness. But for some reason it ticked Donald off today more than it normally did. Maybe it was because of the letter they received from King Mickey that sent them on yet another journey that somehow made him agitated.

Sora sighed deeply and turned to face Donald, "I get that but with nothing to do…it kind of bothers me." He sighed again and looked out into outer space feeling that was all he could do for now. So while Sora spaced out with space looking Donald turned to Goofy and asked if he could be still for a second or two. But just as he finished an alarm sounded.

"Hurry guys come quickly we found a strange portal and we are about to crash into it." Distress calls came from Dale with Chip trying to make a new course.

"I'm afraid you aren't going to escape it by this point. Better prepare for whatever might lie ahead." Chip told them in panic. So here they were on a collision course with a portal they didn't know where lead to. Normally they wouldn't be worried about a mere portal as they passed through plenty of those but this one seemed to suck them in with great force.

"Look at that thing it's massive!" Even with all the panic going on Sora still managed to take a good look at it. Then suddenly they got sucked in and they all lost conscious…

* * *

"Ugh. My head… it hurts…" It was a major crash on the other side of the portal and Sora was totally dizzy after hitting his head very hard. He tried to look around at his surroundings but he only saw blurry stuff. While he's eyesight adjusted he noted something black very close to him, soon realized it covered him.

"Are you okay young man?" A voice came to him but not being able to see yet made it difficult to locate the owner of the voice. The voice seemed rough and he knew it must belong to a man.

Sora decided to answer as that kind of question needs an answer, "I'm fine, just extremely dizzy." Wait why was he answering an unknown voice Sora began thinking and his eyesight finally returned. A shock went through him as a man wearing a green bathrobe like clothing with a brown overcoat, a ridiculous striped white-green hat and a cane in his hand leaned over him closely to check if he was well.

"W-Whoa!" He bolted up but hit the man's chin in the process making both of them yell out in pain, "Ow…" Sora rubbed his head while the man rubbed his chin.

When he came over the pain Sora felt something strange with his clothing…it felt different. That was when he looked down and noticed what he was wearing, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! Why am I in a black dress?!!! And what is with these sandals?!"

The ridiculous looking man looked like a question mark pondering what was wrong with the boy, "What is wrong? You are wearing the normal gown of a death god."

"D-DEATH GOD????!!!!!" He looked at himself and moved his arms up and down frantically, "Does that mean I'm dead?!" Sora went into a panic and in that panic he thought about what Donald would do. Thinking about Donald of course made him look around to see if his friends were with him for himself as much as for them.

"You are a death god it is your duty to guide the whole souls to soul society, and defeat hollows, thereby cleansing their spirit for their afterlife." Well the kind man explained but to no avail.

"Oh, okay…" Of course Sora wasn't convinced by what he heard but his search for his friends was more needed, Have you seen a loudmouthed duck in strange clothes and a big goofy looking knight?"

The man nodded in response to our young hero's question, "You mean Donald and Goofy right?" After hearing that Sora relaxed quite a bit, but he was still suspicious about the whole death god thing.

"Do you know where they are then?" Knowing that the man knew them of course made him ask where they were.

Again the man nodded, "They have been taken to the soul society the place where all soul resides." Shifting his head position while thinking made Sora look weird and he got nothing out of thinking.

"Think of it as the afterlife, heaven if you will." The man explained to the boy in front of him that looked strange moving his head all the time but at the words he spoke the boy got pale.

Sora looked like he was about to collapse, "Th-they died?" He collapsed, got down on his knees and bent forward holding a hand on his stomach.

"Of course not. They are death gods just like you and got taken to soul society to maintain death god work." The explanation eased Sora's mind greatly then he realized he didn't even know the man's name.

"W-What is your name? I kind of forgot to ask." Well to properly thank the man he had to know who he was.

"Urahara Kisuke is my name and I run this store of which you are inside of now." Kisuke moved his hand around showing off his place. It was a green looking room, the walls were green and so was the straw floor too. The only thing not green were the wooden slide doors, the wooden roof and the scroll hanging on the wall.

After Sora had a good look around Kisuke then questioned Sora, "So what is your name kid?" But before he had a chance to answer one of the doors slid up revealing a buff looking man with glasses and some weird hair and a moustache.

"Tencho, Kurosaki-dono has arrived for the beginning of his training." The man bowed down and looked extremely humble.

"Ah Tessai-san show him in, I will be there in just a moment." The buff-looking giant left with a nod closing the door after him. When he had left Kisuke turned to Sora again, "Now your name please." He pulled forth a fan and covered his mouth with it.

"S-Sora is my name. Thank you for taking care of me." Sora bowed with deep respect knowing deep in his heart that he had been saved by this man.

"Don't be so formal." Urahara waved off Sora's bow, "Now tell me. Do you want to see your friends again?" A smirk appeared on the man's face and he gave off a mysterious aura.

Sora blinked and rubbed his eyes as if he saw wrongly but when he was done rubbing nothing seemed odd. When nothing seemed wrong he answered stutteringly, "Y-Yes I want to see them."

Urahara closed the fan shut with a snap and turned away. Perhaps he meant for it to be dramatic Sora thought.

"You must train in order to survive in soul society, start off by talking to your Zanpaktou."

"Zanpaktou? You mean my weapon?" Sora looked confused he knew it had something to do with a weapon sort of, why he knew it he didn't know but he did, but to talk with it?

"Yes, speak with the spirit of your weapon and learn its name that will unlock your ability to use its power." Kisuke explained.

"It's name? But my weapon's name is the Keyblade." And as soon as he had said that the keyblade popped up out of the blue into his hand.

Urahara got a shock not so much that the weapon appeared but the fact that the boy already knew how to use the shikai, "Sora-san have you always used it in that form?" It seemed to be a fulltime realize type.

Sora nodded to his question and added, "Is something wrong?"

Kisuke removed himself from his rambling thoughts and asked the boy again, "But do you know its true name?" his face became foreboding, as if something dark lied in the true name of his sword.

"W-what do you mean true name? Is something going to happen if I do?" Sora's anxiety returned. He still hadn't adjusted to this new world he had landed in.

Urahara was about to elaborate when a sudden noise came from outside and they both turned at the direction of the noise.

Sora recognized some of the noise as heartless and rushed out of the house sword in hand only to trip in his new sandals. Well something like that wasn't going to make him down for long and he rushed outside once again not tripping this time.

The man now left behind looked after the boy asking himself this question rather mumbled, "Is he really going to be okay out there." Urahara stared at the spot long enough to actually forget to go out himself to help. He hurried outside once he realized it.

When he arrived outside Sora was lying on the ground on his behind gawking in terror at the monsters, "W-What are these monsters?! My Keyblade can't put even one scratch on them."

Just when it seemed the darkest for Sora, two kids came to his rescue. A red-haired boy armed with a giant metal bat and a girl wearing a pink skirt and pigtails with a big mummy-wrapped thingy that shot bazooka-like bullets. "Kisuke-san. Hollow elimination complete." The girl said.

Urahara clapped his hands in an almost comical fashion with his cane on his right arm, "Well done Ururu and Jinta."

The girl smiled a sweet smile while the boy scratched his nose with a big grin.

"Now, Sora-san I have some matters to attend to so if you please excuse me." Urahara hurried away leaving Sora with the two children that were many times stronger than he was it seemed.

A sudden silence came between them, a chilling silence.

"…So what where those monsters just now?" Sora asked them because those two seemed to know a lot about the monsters they just defeated.

The boy was the first to answer, "Feh… Like I would say that to a death god who can't fight them on his own." A vein popped up in Sora's temple at the mere tone of his voice.

"Why you little." It was unlike him to get mad at a kid but this one was just begging for it, or so Sora thought.

He was about to give the boy a serious piece of his mind when the girl calmed him down.

"Sora-san, I will tell you all about hollows." And with that she bowed deeply after all Sora was a guest of sorts.

"T-thanks, I didn't quite catch your name back then." Her shy demeanor made him so nervous that he stuttered, "Can you tell me your name?" His face was red with blushing he had never been so nervous before.

The girl bowed again and said in her timid voice, "My name is _Tsumugiya Ururu, _nice to meet you._" _Her bangs moved a lot when she raised her head again.

He bowed too and said with a sincere smile, "Please tell me about them Ururu." He regretted saying that, as a badly drawn picture book filled with rabbits was withdrawn from within her shirt.

"Death gods send the Whole souls to the soul society through Konso, that is, soul burial, Hollows on the other hand needs to be defeated so their souls can be cleansed before reaching soul society. Any questions so far?" This was the second time he was taught this but this time he was more relaxed and so listened more.

"…First of all, why do your drawings suck so much, not to offend you but...?" Although Sora was a good boy he was far too honest for his own good.

"I did not make these they were left in our care by a customer not that long ago." She smiled sadly, "More importantly, do you have any other questions?" Sora was about to answer when dark portals opened and shadowy figures emerged from the darkness, "Stand back Sora-san, we will protect you." Ururu stated getting her rocket launcher ready while the red-haired kid got his bat.

The two took action and while redhead got many swings in it didn't seem to harm the creatures in any visible way, Ururu full assault now!!!" Ururu nodded at the boy and took her aim firing a volley of shots towards the creatures. Some very loud booms and bangs where heard, and the smoke and dust blew about them as they waited to see if the monsters where still there. They were still there, unharmed in fact much to the three's dismay.

Once the enemy got fully clear again Ururu and redhead gasped, "They have no masks. What are those monsters?" Ururu's eyes widened as she said that, and while the redhead once again rushed in to defeat them, Sora stepped between them.

"This is my fight these are enemies you can't defeat; only I can do that." And with that determination he went into closer to the monsters saying the words, "Let's go Keyblade." It popped out into his hand and so he steeled himself for the fight against the enemies who were so familiar for him. The heartless. The shadow heartless crept closer to him and he stood so still waiting for them to approach. The first jumped towards him and he defeated it with a single swing of his blade. He gracefully defeated the every single one of them in a matter of seconds that is until the next enemy a gargoyle appeared; Sora leapt into the air swinging his blade rapidly and defeated the gargoyle too. As he landed on the ground again the redhead guy praised him, "I guess you aren't half bad after all spikey. My name is Hanakari Jinta a pleasure to meet you."

And so ends the first glimpse of Sora's new adventure.

* * *

Whew first chapter done with. I sure would like some constructive criticism to help my writing. Also tell me whether they were in character or not. And give suggestions on where to go next. As the first reviewer that comes up with the next destination (in a series I know of) will get his/hers wish granted and a, thank you, for helping me. The wish will first be granted in chapter 4 though as the bleach world has 3 chapters to it.

I am pretty busy with school as I have exams in Java soon (a week from this story's publish date) and as such I won't be writing a lot and that goes for all my stories.

Also did you know? I actually have a requirement for continuing my stories. But as soon as you read this it is fulfilled because as long as only one reads my story I will continue it. Not like others that say, "Give me X number of reviews and I will continue it."

Alright peace from here.


End file.
